Upon the Train in Spring Time
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Now a one shot sorry guys! Also a serious Lemontype. Edward and Winry, Post CoS, is considered Canon. Nicely done little diddy! Reviews are always welcome but please NO FLames!
1. Fathered

_A/N: This was a story that I wasn't going to post here but decided to anyway. I wrote this not too long ago, but for my AFF account. It is a serious LEMON. you have been warned._

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Full Metal Alchemist or the characters associated with it...and all of that. Upon the Train in Spring Time**

Upon the Train in Spring Time

Winry would never doubt that Edward and Alphonse Elric were alive out there, somewhere; and neither did the whole damn military either, for that matter. Roy Mustang now re-enlisted and a General, called her every week. She thought it was a kind gesture, a miracle for Roy. Since when did he become so chivalrous?

News spread quickly after Ed and Al's departure that the cocky General was finally setting down with no-other than Riza Hawkeye. Winry marveled Mustang's happiness, but also wishing secretly she was in that situation herself.

She finally told him her feelings before he left. Not surprising, Edward never fully said the words back to her, but showed her in the most intimate ways possible. For the older Elric that was an epiphany. Which put her in her current situation she was in today. She hugged the toilet, which now became one of her closest allies and worst enemy. She knew he was a smart man, knowing the most complicated sciences, alchemy. After all he was a prodigy.

A part of her thinks Ed didn't have a clue. And another part of her thinks he knew very well what he was doing, he did not want her to forget him. What a better way then to install that information; procreation. No alchemy is needed or involved in such an act. As she is slumped over the bowl, the last words he spoke to her hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Promise you won't forget me…and Al…because we've left our hearts and souls with you…don't forget…and someday I'll see you again." He smiled, embracing her one last time, as she silently cried on his shoulder.

" Machine junkie." He said as tears remained behind his golden eyes, he let go and was gone, out of her life an world.

She hit her head with her palm, sighing as a small smile graced her lips. He very well knew what he was doing- well… did. How he knew she'll never know. He did in fact leave his heart and soul, a new life, a promise that now she knew he was intent on keeping.

Edward Elric was a man of science, and what a beautiful science it was to create life, not take it. Ed was surrounded by death, anguish, haunted past memories and most of all guilt. The day that he left he washed it all away briefly and sweetly, creating life, that was equivalent exchange right? His guilt and his auto mail alone were the reminders of the sins he created.

She laughed to her self now as she flushed the toilet and rose to her feet. What a way to remind himself to come home, a nice, huge guilt trip. Winry knew that Ed would practically do anything to not repeat history and become his father. He would return and she would wait. She thought over the events that occurred that day over and over again, and every time it sent shivers down her spine.

**Flashback**

She could at least be happy to know he had the most precious thing in the world back to him, his brother all flesh and blood. Whole.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the sad, gold eyes of Edward. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking that he was staying, but when she gazed into his eyes she knew that not to be true. For a moment he just stood there looking into her warm puddles of blue. He smiled briefly, then frowning.

"I at least wanted to say good bye and thanks for this-" He spoke quietly as he raised his auto mail arm to her and winking.

"You are the best."

She was lost for words, not sure if she was going to break down crying or scream bloody murder at him for even coming. It made things worse for her.

The anger side won the battle. She clenched her fists at her sides, holding back the raging tears that so wanted to freely fall. She spoke back harshly but quietly.

"What the hell is the point, Ed…why'd you even bother" She raised an octave higher now, moving closer to him as she spoke, causing him to flinch.

"Normally you'd have no problem disappearing with out a trace! What is it this time Ed…tell me. Why do you insist making this harder than it is! Does everything with you have to be so damn complex?!" She screamed losing it and pushing him in the process, which was harder to do than she thought.

She thought for a moment he was going to push her back, seeing the anger flash in his eyes.

"I thought you'd be happy I took the time to say good bye!" He yelled back at her.

"You of all people know why I have to so this Winry! So don't pretend to sit here and even think I would stay because you needed me too, other people need me too! .Stop being so damn selfish!" He glared, now clenching his fists at his sides.

"SELFISH! You're telling me not to be selfish! Let me tell you something Edward Elric its selfish for you to leave me, your life, your family and your damn world for something you can't stop…for once Ed, could you just stop and think about something other than the world and saving everyone…because the person…" At this point she was no longer yelling but crying as she tried to make her point.

"Because the person that needs to be saved, is standing right in front of you! Damn it…why do I have to love you? Could you answer that? Hell, could alchemy answer that? Equivalent Exchange?"

She sobbed falling to the ground to a hysterical heap. For a moment she didn't hear a sound except the wind blowing in the springtime trees. Ed was indeed dumbfounded, hearing his childhood friend pour her feelings out. He loved her too very much, which was why he did some of the things he did to her. It was also the reason why now he wanted to see her one last time; to at least say good bye to the face he'd probably never see again.

She put her head down as she started to quiet down, and thinking that he walked off, leaving abruptly and cursing to himself. But instead she felt a warm hand touch her cheek. She looked to see a pair of golden eyes peeling her very soul as they were too holding back hot tears. But they were determined too, that they had always been.

But there was a new nervous and determination with in them, one she never thought she'd see. He didn't say a word as he brought his lips to hers, softly, almost like a feather had touched her. She suddenly couldn't move, as if she were trapped in horse glue. He lingered there seeking so badly for her to let him deepen the kiss. He was persistent and stubborn as always. She hesitated for a moment trying to understand the new bravery her friend now possessed, but was shot back when she parted her lips to let him gain entrance.

She felt him slack a bit as he tried to pull back, but she was stubborn too. If his bravery faded, she would pick it back up again and be brave for him. She knew in her heart this was his way of telling her he loved her, no words were needed to be spokne. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her, taking control and now seeking her own entrance to his heart. She could have laughed at the sheer awkwardness of the situation, which neither of them having any experience in the field of kissing the opposite sex. But how hard could it be right? It was like auto mail; all the pieces have to fit, and this piece she added fit right where it should; in her heart.

She felt him part his lips waiting for her to lead the way. If this was how he could show he loved her and she understood, he'd be happy to leave like that. But he was not looking forward to the pain and heartache that awaited him later. So the mechanic deepened her kiss, letting her tongue dance inside the alchemist lips. She felt him tremble as she did this. And she almost died, when he picked up quickly on her advances, adding his flare to it. She felt his flesh arm wrap around her waist pulling her to his lap. He not only returned the kiss, but she could feel the sudden need for her and the unbelievable hunger that now plagued his eyes.

She almost let out a chuckle as he kissed her deeply and almost roughly, Edward Elric the child prodigy, hero of the people and the full metal alchemist was fully 'kissing and petting" with her auto mail mechanic, who was deeply in love with him. Many have told her, Ed never even looked at a woman. And the time he crossed paths with Psiren, a slinky thief of Aquroya. He accidentally touched her breast during a battle, and never even showed even the slightest hint of a blush. The military thought he was either not normal or just too wrapped up in his work. They would later discover he was only saving himself for the one person that could make him blush, and tremble uncontrollably under her touch.

The world around then soon faded as they sat on the soft dirt, in there own bliss. She thought hell froze over when she felt his real and only free hand slide up her side and slightly graced her right breast. His other auto mail hand was at his side, fingers curled into the earth as he supported his weight, in the awkward fashion they were sitting.

Now knowing what his intentions were by the aroused state he was in, feeling his stiff heat on her thigh. She tried to pull away and gasped when he pulled her back and whispered deviantly in her ear, letting his breath grace her earlobe…"No… I want to know this isn't just a dream…" His voice trembled as he spoke as well as the rest of his body. She was trembling too, not sure if she wanted to go further and not mention where to go if they ventured further. They would have to be quick.

Her mind soon changed as she felt him beneath her, eyes burning and the fiery pit in her stomach erupting as the unbearable heat flamed between her legs. No one in this world was able to give her the feelings she now understood. And what was most shocking to it all, was the person giving her those feelings, the person that always hid his feelings behind the walls of his heart.

She yanked herself away from him, getting to her feet quickly, as she looked at her surroundings, trying to find a place to go. She spotted a stopped train car about 50 meters down the tracks, which was stopped for repairs. She glanced down a severely red faced Edward, who looked rather disappointed in her sudden distance.

"Get up, come on, I have an idea!" She smiled at her friend who looked out her confused; his blonde bangs were plastered to his face with sweat.

"Win-"He tried to speak, when he was interrupted by his mechanic yanking his auto mail arm up, for him to get up. He didn't try to speak as he saw her lusting eyes and get up following her down the tracks. They made it to the car, which was easily unlocked- well more like the lock was broken into pieces by the alchemist with a quick clap of his hands. Winry climbed into the car and opened a window. She watched him yet again clap his hands, making the door almost melt to the car so no one would get in or out for that matter. She watched as a sudden slight weakness crept over her friend. He used a lot of his energy to save their world, using alchemy; it was clearly starting to show as he stumbled a bit holding the wall for support.

She took the moment to look at the boy she knew her whole life that was now clearly not a boy, but a young man; a very sweaty, very beautiful, very heated and flustered young man that took her breath away. His golden hair clung to his face, as he tried to smile his famous 'I'm-ok smirk', his eyes were glazed over with lust.

She could have right there told him he was in fact 1 inch and a half taller than her, but decided against it as she slinked over to the tired young man. She took his coat from him and tossed it the side. She glanced at him one more moment before she slammed him against the wall, crashing her lips to his with fiery passion. She could have sworn she heard him grunt though his throat. She whipped her right arm around his neck while she used the other to hold him to the wall by the shoulder. She ripped his hair tie out, letting his soft and knotty tresses fall to his shoulders and tangling her hand with-in the locks. She felt his real hand dance along her lower back, but his auto mail remained at his side.

She frowned a little through the heavy kissing. She quickly grabbed that hand pinning it too against the wall and entwining her fingers with in his. He flinched and try to speak, "Winry-"He somewhat whined, but his was low and husky.

"I don't care…I made that, if you haven't forgotten…I want all of Edward Elric, auto mail and all." She mused, seeing him smirk as he loosened his grip and touched her cheek.

She shuttered at the coolness of the auto mail, even though the heat in the train car was almost unbearable. He could not feel her truly, but knew she was enjoying his touch as he trailed his hand down her jaw to her neck then her shoulder then its final destination her breast. Edward Elric has been and seen a lot of things during the days he journeyed, but never heard a girl shriek his name from just touch alone. Her shriek gave him a new sense in hormone- induced aggression and control. Oh yes, Edward dreamed the day he would be in control of something, regardless of his height. Which he realized now he was taller than her by a whole, glorious inch and a half.

That in its self gave him confidence and if he was going to do this he had to make it good but hasty as well, he did not want anything or anyone to get through the still opened gate. Pushing those thoughts quickly aside, he grabbed her waist and turned her quickly so that she was the one who was against the wall, he tugged at the collar of his shirt, releasing the first three buttons, before he could even look back at her she jumped on him quickly, wrapping her legs around his slender waist sending him backwards. His back hit the floor he started to let out a hiss of protest when he realized she was straddling him and already had her shirt and jacket of. She was, giving him desperate kisses down the nape of his neck, his collar bone, and where his auto mail met flesh. She went back up, finding a sensitive part of his neck, surprisingly where auto mail met flesh. It had not only caused him to grunt quietly, but also a flex in his hips. To her surprise, Ed was not and should never be considered 'short'. The increasing bulge in his pants definitely defied all laws of inadequate height discrepancies. She could feel his anxiety as he was now very well aware now what was happening to him. A feeling he never felt and event that never occurred in his life. He was 18 years old, and the purest man she knew, as well as her self. If this was going to be shattered because he had to go, so be it. She decided to let up a bit letting him get used to the feeling of a woman in his arms. She decided to let him take things as they were and let him explore. He was still a bit timid to touch her with his auto mail, but he was getting better every minute that passed.

She looked at him for a minute as he started to slide the straps down of her bra. She could see the sadness behind the lusting amber eyes. She knew now he didn't want to go and for once took her advice on being selfish and having something for himself; which was currently her. She was also aware that even if he didn't say It, he was certainly showing it, he loved her so much he couldn't place it in words. He pulled the bra down to her waist, unclasping it and tossing it. He then reached up to her messy hair and unclipped it, letting soft, sunny tresses cascade down her back as she shivered. He spoke very softly as he gently nudged her, rolling to her onto her back, so he was in control. "You're so… beautiful…when did that happen?." He whispered and smiled as he kissed her lips, trailing them down her neck and giving her the same treatment as she did. His hands wandered freely down her sides and back up to her chest. He was really trembling as he felt her legs part more letting him shift more weight on her, the barrier of their remaining clothes was killing them. His eyes almost popped put of his head when he felt her reach and unhook his belt, and unzipping his pants. She almost hissed in disappointment her self, when he rolled to her side. But he still gave her lips attention.

Her disappointment ended shortly when he now unzipped her pants, pulling her shoes off as well as his, and pulling her tight pants off and tossing them to the now increasing and lost pile of clothes beside them. In return she took his shirt off, running her hands down his defined chest and back up through his hair. He was enjoying this too much she thought to herself, as she watched her timid childhood friend take his time with her, forgetting everything around and lost between her kisses and caresses that made him feel he was in heaven. She shuttered his name as she felt him touch the blazing heat through her panties. He wasn't completely sure what to do as he explored her, but started to get a clue when he felt her hips starting to rock a rhythm and her breathing quickened, he knew something he was doing right by the way her body started to tremble and his name poured from her lips in such a way, he couldn't take much more.

She leaned to him quickly as orgasm hit her and kissed him roughly. In a flash his pants were somewhat pulled down and she had a firm grasp on his member. "I want you." She whispered sweetly in his ear as she started to stroke him, his hips seemed to have a mind of the own as he too was rocking into each time she stroked. When he felt a certain heat rising to his gut he put his hand on hers to stop.

"Stop…" he muttered kiss the corner of her mouth.

She obliged as he took her underware off and his own. He settled on top of her feeling their bodies on each other. She moaned through the kisses he was giving her as she felt him against her thighs and at her folds. He loved the way she fit so well beneath him. He put himself at her entrance, and before proceeding, he kissed her sweetly, as she told him the three words he wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you Edward…its ok." She spoke softly cupping her hands around his face giving him all assurance the trembling man needed. She was his light home, never fading, never going out, and as bright as ever. She laced her hands through his, gripping then tightly, one warm and one cold. She though, he wouldn't forget her because she branded her heart and soul into the limbs she made him, but now the tables were turned as he was about to brand himself to her in ways she thought was never possible for the young alchemist.

She let one tear slip out as he pressed on, taking her and his innocence. She almost choked on the pain she felt, let alone the horror stricken face he gave her, not knowing what to do, and the increasing hurt and guilt that bestowed from his eyes. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt another person, especially her. For a moment he laid there still as the floor they were tangled on. He finally spoke up.

" Dammit...Winry…I'm hurting you…w-we can stop…I never thought-" He was interrupted, when she took one of her hands out of his and caressed his cheek, gently pushing his bangs behind his ears, so she could see his eyes fully. When she spoke her voice quivered, but the stregnth was still there, as it always was, for him.

"It's going to hurt…but its ok…I want this…you don't need to worry Ed, sometimes to gain things we want and desire, we have to suffer some pain. Wouldn't you agree? I guess sort of like equivalent exchange right? Didn't you have to endure auto mail surgery, injuries, pain and suffering to get the things you wanted?"

Edward immediately thought of his flesh and blood brother, Alphonse.

"Well its well worth it to me…just like this…I can live with a few moments of pain…make love to me…because I want to know that this is real and that it is real for you too. That it's not a dream. " She smiled as she continued to caress his cheek. And for the first time in his life he had to admit, she couldn't have said it better or used better words for him to understand.

She was right; you do have to endure pain for the things you want, emotionally and physically. But out of what you lose, you gain something far better in return, he was about to learn that. He slowly regained his composure, as he kissed her softly, taking his time, letting her get used to him and letting him self get used to her. He felt her tension fade as she loosened her death grip of his hands. He felt her run them along his back, and wrapping her legs around him. She wasn't crying anymore, but smiling a true happy smile. He thought that he was dying inside her feeling the heat arise in his groins. He didn't want to let up yet he wanted her to feel the way he was feeling. It took every ounce of his energy to hold back and control. He knew somehow the laws they were braking could be backed by devastating consequences. He didn't care he would take the risk, leave her with something. He was going to last. He was going to please her, He didn't care about how books told woman do not experience orgasms their first time. But like science, he would have to think to think outside the box. So he decided to quicken the pace a little, trying to maintain a steady rhythm, which was hard to do, being his first time. He also brought his flesh hand back down to her heat, gently messaging circles.

He nearly jumped when he felt her nails start to break the skin of his back, and her breathing becoming unsteady. Her eyes were clamped shut as he felt to walls around him tighten, and he could no longer hold back. He thought he died when he heard her holler his name as she climaxed, raking her nails down his back and her body trembling beneath him. He felt the room go hazey and white, as he started to feel the heat in his groins scream to a boil, and climaxing himself, letting her name spill from his lips as he collapsed on top of he; hot, exhausted and dizzy. But he remained within her and tangled between her limbs as he held her close. He truly did not want to let go, even if the train car was unbearably hot. He wanted to stay like that forever. It took all his remaining strength to get up and hand her clothes as he started to dress, to leave this beautiful woman he loved so much, alone.

He didn't even try to speak as he finished as he put the last article on. It was too painful to even try. She understood completely. He clapped his hands quickly, replacing to door that was previously a wall, and put out his hand out for her to join him off the car. She graciously accepted it as they walked back down the tracks quietly. In the back of her mind she knew something amazing happened between them that day and it just wasn't the confessions of love that happened in the steamy, old and broken down train car.

They walked hand in hand till they reached the station and Ed turned to with deep loss in his eyes when he spoke, embracing her tightly, "Promise, you'll never forget me…and Al… I've left my heart and soul with you…don't forget…and someday I'll see you again."

He smiled, embracing her one last time, as she silently cried on his shoulder.

**Flashback end**

_A/N Well?_


	2. It has stopped

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the readers that have been following this fic, but I just had to make it a one shot. I have written quite a few fics and honestly this one just didn't do it for me. I felt like it was a repeat of Grief and Her and it really wasn't sitting right with me. **_

**_I think from the start I should have made this a one shot. Has anyone ever felt that way? I seriously, I really do appreciate everyone who has reviewed and kept up with this one. If I can make some seggestions to help better your moods ( because I am a re-re and didn't like this one...) I suggest that if you liked this one you will like 'Grief and Her" and read it. I know that I have probably disappoined all of you and for that I am truly sorry. I value ALL my readers!_**

**_Another positve note, because I have so disappointed my self and the veiwersl I have good news, I am going to write something that is through the point of veiw of one of Ed's offspring. I won't start this though 'till Winter break because school ( respiratory program) is very hard and time consuming. Thanks so much for all the support and I love you all!_**

**_Little Chemist_**


End file.
